Lulu
- 18▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 10▾= - 1P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Perfume Star |birthdate = October 5th |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Blue |hcolor = Purple |hobby = Traveling incognito |relative = None |like = Cute clothes |dislike = Paparazzi |appearance1 = pop'n music 10 |appearance2 = pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝 |theme = Colorful Pop, Happy Hardcore (ee'MALL), Cutie Ele Pop |designer = kakki (Pop'n Music 10), shio (Sengoku Retsuden) }} Lulu is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 10. Personality 銀河の星のお姫様。地球びいきでよく遊びに来る。 姫のおてんばぶりに爺やもハラハラ。 The galaxy's star princess. She is coming to play well in a global pro. The attendant's heart goes pit-pat in probabilistic heaven. Appearance Colorful Pop Lulu has medium length purple wavy hair with straight bangs in the front, and blue eyes. Her attire is a simple white top with a short white skirt and knee-high, white boots. She also wears blue earrings and a blue pearl headband with star antennae on it and a light purple jet pack on her back that enables her to hover. She carries a wand with a butterfly on the end. In her Win animation, Lulu sports a sparkling, magenta dress and carries a small purse with a baby blue color. Lulu's 2P palette changes her hair dark turquoise, and her entire clothing is colored baby blue. Her eyes are instead forest green and her backpack is light green. The only exceptions are her head accessory and her wand, which remain their respective colors. Her 2P palette is used in Happy Hardcore, from the ee'MALL of Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE. Cutie Ele Pop Lulu's hair is now longer and her bangs are cut to the side. She wears a frilly white top with a matching skirt, separated with a purple waistband with a star decoration, with white thigh high boots and white gloves that go past her elbows. She keeps a white tiara in her hair with star antennae and also wears a white pearl necklace and earrings. Her jet pack is yellow. Her 2P palette gives her tanner skin, teal hair and eyes, and all blue attire. Her top is light blue while the three layers of her skirt are each a different hue of blue. Her gloves, boots, tiara, and jewelry all become navy blue. Her waistband is changed to silver and her star decors are a lighter shade of yellow. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden: 地球にお忍びで来ているスペースお姫様。 今夜は空の上で招待者限定☆超VIP PARTY NOW！ The space princess who comes to spy globally. Tonight is an invitation-only☆Super VIP above the sky, PARTY NOW! NET Self Trivia *Lulu's birthday is identical to Tenko's. Gallery Animations LuluNeutral.gif|Neutral (Colorful Pop) LuluGood.gif|Good LuluGreat.gif|Great LuluMiss.gif|Miss LuluFever.gif|FEVER! LuluLose.gif|Lose LuluWin.gif|Win LuluFeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win Lulu18Neutral.gif|Neutral (Cutie Ele Pop) Lulu18Good.gif|Good Lulu18Great.gif|Great Lulu18Miss.gif|Miss Lulu18Fever.gif|FEVER! Lulu18Lose.gif|Lose Lulu18Win.gif|Win Screenshots Color.gif| Lulu2P.png|2P palette (Colorful Pop) Lulu182p.png|2P palette (Cutie Ele Pop) Lulubanner.png|Lulu's name banner in Pop'n Music 10 Profile Ras01.jpg|Early Lulu sketches from Pop'n Music 10 Ras03.jpg| Ras04.jpg| Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 10 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 10 AC Characters Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music 10